Breathe Focus Breathe Smile
by Singer of Words
Summary: Gibbs and Ziva, 'Zibbs', their journey together has seen mistrust, faith, loyalty, forgiveness and baseball, but what happens if both of them do not want their relationship to be labelled and Father/Daughter, what if they both want something more? Be aware that this story contains suggestive language and adult themes which are not suitable for younger readers. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1 - Secrets

**SECRETS**

**. . . . .**

A head of dark chocolate curls is replaced by two eyes the colour of dark cherry wood, slightly drawn together in a look of concentration.

_- If her. . Yep there it is!_

A pink tongue completes the look as it peeks out the side of her perfectly formed lips.

_- Just breathe you're a grown man, not an adolescent boy!_

As she bites down on to her lip, I look up to the heavens and thank whatever gods that are listening that my moan was only inside my head.

_- I really need to get a grip! hahaha – no pun intended!_

I run my hands through my hair, take a sip of my coffee, and once composed I walk in to the bullpen with a ghost of a smile still drawn on my lips.

** . . . . .**

It feels like the charge of energy just before a thunderstorm, an inaudible humming that is only noticeable by the small bumps that are raised from your very own skin.

_- He's here! _

I mentally brace up, readying myself for the mask to fall over my face. The words from my report which I have been struggling with for the past fifteen minutes blur on the page in front of me.

_- Breathe. Focus. Breathe. Smile._

My personal mantra runs laps around my brain. I look up from my report and see him walking into the bullpen with his morning coffee in his hands, as he sits down behind his desk I notice a smirk on his face.

_- If only my inventory of skills included mind reading!_

A fan in the corner of the bullpen circulates the familiar scent of old spice and sawdust which automatically heightens all of my senses.

"Elohim ya'azreni!"

"Sorry Ziva, didn't' quite catch that?"

_- Zevel! I must have said that out loud!_

"I said don't you think it's a bit cold in here?"

"I hadn't noticed"

I left the safety of my desk and walked across the bullpen to disconnect the fan, as I walk back to my desk there is only one thought running through my mind.

_- I have noticed it is definitely anything but cold!_

**. . . . .**

As I glide the block of sandpaper over the wood my mind begins to relax and my body begins to move instinctively to the job at hand. I glide my free hand over the smooth wood to feel for any imperfections. To me wood is like human skin, smooth yet rough, tough yet pliable.

_- Oh Ziver – to touch your skin, to feel your imperfections . . ._

"Stop it! You will only be a father figure . . . nothing more!"

I throw the sandpaper block across the basement, it hits the wall and bounces back to my feet. I bend down to pick it up, then look round at the unopened bottle of bourbon on the stool. I shake my head _- too easy!_ Then get back to the job at hand. I'm lost to my torturous thoughts until a creak on the stairs rips me from my moment of contemplation.

"Boss? Sorry to disturb you but we got a call. . ."

"Tony, why didn't you call me?"

"I tried boss but. . ."

I looked over to the worktop and saw my phone in the usual jam jar, clearly switched off and sighed.

"Don't worry Tony, give me a moment, and I'll be with you, where is the rest of the team?"

"They're waiting upstairs boss."

After I gave a swift nod of understanding, Tony disappeared from the top of the stairs.

** . . . . .**

While we are waiting in Gibbs's house, my senses are being overwhelmed, his smell is everywhere.

_- What does the man do? Mark his territory like an animal!_

My self-control is being pushed against its very limit. Saleem would never have needed a knife if he had a bottle of Gibb's scent! A twisted laugh escapes my lips.

"What so funny?"

"Nothing Tim, just imagined Gibbs throwing tools at Tony for disrupting him."

Tim laughed lightly at my lie, clearly imagining the scene in his head.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom, I will be back in a moment Tim"

A sound of _'uh huh'_ followed me outside the room. As I approached the stairs leading to the second floor I saw Tony coming up from the basement, clearly unharmed.

_- Tim will be disappointed!_

I washed my face in the sink, cooling my thoughts and my skin down with the coolness of the water. I looked into the mirror in front of me, using the hand towel to wipe the droplets from my face.

_- Breathe. Focus. Breathe. Smile._

Composed and slightly cooler then when I entered the bathroom, I opened the door and walked straight into a wall of flesh. I automatically placed my hands on this 'wall' as if to push it away and looked up in to a pair of tormented blue eyes. His skin felt warm and solid beneath my hands, and I moved my hands as if I had been stuck my static electricity, my mind instantly regretting that movement.

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean to – I'm sorry Gibbs"

I don't know if I was apologising for colliding in to him, or letting go of him, my once composed brain was now a pound of marshmallow.

"Ziver . . ."

The tender use of my name forces my eyes to look back in to his, and for a moment I see my feelings reflected back at me in every shade of blue I know. The moment was so fleeting I must have imagined it, his next words seemed to confirm that idea.

"It was just an accident, no harm done, I'll see you all down stairs in five."

I nodded in agreement, it was all I can do, without fear of screaming, and headed towards the stairs. I had the feeling that I was being watched all the way down the landing. As I was walking down the stairs I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and felt my heart drop with every step.

_- He thinks you're just a little girl, lost, without a father figure to guide you! You will never be one of his red haired women!_

**. . . . .**

_- Holy, Mother! Did that just happen!_

My hands had replaced the exact points her fingers touched my skin, although I was left unmarked, it felt like I had been branded, her touch forever tattooed in invisible ink. I watched her go, hoping she would turn round and touch me again, she didn't.

_- Jethro you idiot! You had the perfect moment to kiss her yet you bottled it, Marine my ass!_

"Rule number 12 . . ."

There, I said it out loud. Even my own rules were convincing me that this infatuation, midlife crisis, whatever you wanted to call it, was a bad idea. Yet as I walked in the bathroom and under the shower, my thoughts were haunted by two dark cherry wood eyes filled with disappointment.

** . . . . .**


	2. Chapter 2 - Collision

**COLLISION**

**. . . . .**

After the most miserable shower of my life I found myself walking down the stairs to my living room, as I reach for my suit jacket on the armchair I notice that our team is now one short.

"Where's Ziva?"

"She said she needed some air, boss!"

Tony looked his normal uncomfortable self; When he delivers news to me, his body braces up as if waiting for a slap that may or may not come. In this moment I decide to give his brain a break from potential concussion.

"Grab your gear!"

I hear the normal scuffle of feet as the remainder of the team fall in line behind me as I walk out of the house towards the car.

Tim passes me the keys to the car, as I opened the door I notice there is a fresh coffee already in the cup holder.

_- I have trained them well!_

I look at Ziva, under the pretense of buckling up my seat belt, she's looking out of the window as if lost in thought, the only giveaway to this potentially relaxed pose was her fists, balled up as tight as a coiled springs.

Tony and Timothy got in the car, after I take a sip of this warm yet still drinkable coffee I am ready to begin what was potentially going to be a very long night.

"So, what brings you lot out, dragging me out of my basement in the middle of the night?"

"Er – Well, Ziva got a call from one of her informants, a potential lead on that fight club we've been searching for, boss."

Tim looked uncomfortable, it was as if he thought I may not think it wasn't worth leaving my house in the middle of the night.

"Well you know what that means don't you? Ziva you've got point! Rule 38 - your case, your lead!"

At this declaration Ziva looked away from her window and straight at me in surprise, her recent body posture a distant memory. I nodded in confirmation and assurance that I meant what I said.

_- This case is just what she needs – what I need! Keep Ziva in a professional role, no blurred lines._

"Normally I'm adverse to women taking charge boss, but if we are talking about Ziva, she can lead me any – OWWW!"

I would like to say it was me who slapped Tony round the head for his inappropriate comment but I was beat to the post by Ziva! It was my turn to look at her in surprise.

"My lead, my slap – right Gibbs?"

"That's my girl!"

I chuckled and started the car, as I looked in the rear view mirror, I saw a slight flush to Ziva's cheeks that were not there a moment ago.

_- Am I imagining things or did I just make Ziva blush?_

**. . . . . **

The night went well, my informant was good to his word and we managed to severe one of the major heads of this ongoing fight club circuit. Despite this success I found myself unable to let go of this frustration building up inside of me. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Gibbs standing in front of me, my hands on his chest, everything I tasted or smelt had the edge of old spice and sawdust to it.

_- That's it!_

If I couldn't take my frustration out on the man that I wanted then there was only one thing for it – the punch bag! I grabbed my bag from under my desk and headed towards the locker room. With my training gear on, my hair tied back and my hands strapped up, I was ready to take on the gym.

"Don't go easy on me now"

I smiled at my usual greeting to my leather opponent. I walked towards the punch bag, guard up, chin down and was prepared for battle that nobody would win.

_- Kick. Left. Right. Left. Right. Duck. Move. Left. Right. Duck. Right. Left. Move. Kick_

The only thoughts going through my mind, were made up of one syllable. Simple commands that my body was only happy to obey. I could feel the sweat trickling down my body, my breath coming faster, the only signs that would prove that I am human, not a fighting machine.

"I think you should find a stronger opponent!"

I turned towards the voice of the intruder who interrupted my routine, by doing so I was taken off guard by the swinging punch bag.

_- Oooff!_

"Maybe I was wrong!"

The voice chuckled above me as I landed on the mat, momentarily taken aback by the impact of the bag. A pair of legs covered in grey sweatpants came in to view, I raised my gaze to take in the rest of the intruder and found a matching NCIS hoodie and a pair of blue eyes dancing in humor at the site at his feet.

"Gibbs! I thought you all went home!"

"You thought wrong. Here take my hand –"

"Erm thanks – if it weren't for you I wouldn't need it!"

"Maybe so - but I felt obliged to look after the little guy who was getting pounded on by a ninja assassin!"

I smiled as I took his hand, with a strength I never knew he had, Gibbs jerked me on to my feet in one fluid movement. I had to take a moment to get my equilibrium back. I reluctantly dropped his hand, trying to retain the composure I had gained over the previous 45 minute session. I felt I had more control over my emotions and could comfortably remain in his presence regardless of the day's events.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No – Wanna talk about why you're in here?"

"No"

We both smiled. Despite my curiosity about Gibb's reasons for hitting the punch bag, I knew all too well that talking just doesn't quite cut it.

"Well it looks like my time with the punch bag is out of the question!"

I followed Gibb's gaze and looked at the leather bag, it was dented and split, the sand slowly pouring on to the mat below it. I flushed with both pride and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry – "

"Never say you're sorry –"

"It's a sign of weakness, I know – Rule number 6!"

"Well, well, well! You do listen to me Ziva."

_- More than you'll know!_

I shrugged my shoulders up at him and he smiled down at me.

"Think you can take on a marine, Ziva?"

"Think you can take on a woman, Gibbs?"

At this comment Gibbs threw me his trade mark smile and my heart melted.

"Oh Ziver – You are so much more than a woman!"

That unexpected comment mentally took me down just like that punch bag did moments before.

_- What does that mean? Surely he doesn't – _

"Challenge accepted! Marine Vs Ninja assassin!"

My thoughts were interrupted by a rash attempt of a wrestling stage call, it felt to me that Gibbs wanted to say as many thing as possible so I would forget his previous comment. Not once did the term woman come up again.

_- Maybe I was imagining things, the mind does play tricks after all! Wishful thinking perhaps..._

**. . . . .**


	3. Chapter 3 - Don't Go Easy On Me

**DON'T GO EASY ON ME**

**. . . . .**

If I didn't envy the punch bag then I probably would have felt sorry for it. Ziva was in full flow, her muscles following every demand she requested. In its ferociousness there was also beauty, her punches controlled and precise, the way her hips moved to add power to her intended target and the way her leg extended into her kicks, beautiful. I could have watched her forever, if it wasn't for the strong beating of my heart I could hear in my ears, indicating a potential cardiac arrest was about to occur.

_- It was not just my heart rate that seemed to be rising, if the tightness in my pants is anything to go by!_

I had two choices it seems, the first was to stay and release all of my current tension via the punch bag, the second was to leave and follow social etiquette rule number one; no hard-on's in public!

_- I have few beliefs in this world, one of them being Rule number 39 – there is no such thing as coincidences. If I'm here and she's here, then it is meant to be. Here goes nothing! _

"I think you should find a stronger opponent"

She turned her head to look at me, I saw the punch bag swing back towards her before she did, and I inwardly winced as the punch bag caught her squarely on hip. I rushed over to her as she fell on the mat and chuckled to myself.

_- It's not often I get to see Ziva on her back, it's a nice view!_

The jovial banter that ensued after I helped her on to her feet, lifted my spirits, I often hear her and Tony verbally spar together, laced with sexual innuendos and suggestion. What I have learned about Ziva over the years, it is not her words you should take note of, but her actions.

I notice the punch bag is no longer serviceable and a thought goes through my mind, the idea is out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Think you can take on a marine, Ziva?"

"Think you can take on a woman, Gibbs?"

I smile at her usual way of answering a question with another question. As I face her square on, I see her curly hair is tied back, leaving her slender neck exposed, her tank top is both practical and functional, supporting her ample cleavage, her body, all of her if toned and designed to attack at any moment, an exotic combination of Ziva's perfume, a hint of watermelon, and sweat lingers between us and fills my senses to point where it nearly overpowers me.

"Oh Ziver – You are so much more than a woman!"

_- Did I just say that! Holy, Mother! _

I see her mind going over what I just said. I'm waiting for a slap to come across my face or for her to step back, appalled of the idea that I find her attractive. Instead I see a flicker of something I didn't expect. . .

_- Was that hope? Come on Jethro, no time for wishful thinking, fix it!_

"Challenge accepted! Marine Vs Ninja assassin! In the black corner, all the way from Tel Aviv, we have Ziva 'The Ninja' David! In the grey corner, all the way from Still Water, Pennsylvania, we have Jethro 'The Marine' Gibbs! "

Ziva's laugh feels my ears and I believe it is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard after my Dodge Charger.

We are both positioned on the mat, at opposite corners, in identical stances.

"Ready Ziva?"

"Don't go easy on me now!"

A smile on her lips, suggests this is a usual taunt of hers.

_- Oh Ziver! If only you knew . . ._

We both go towards the middle of the mat, we exchange glancing blows to get the feel of one and other's technique, it will only be light contact but we both know we won't go easy on each other. Ziva lands the first strike, her foot connects with my lower ribs, I continue to use the correct breathing technique so all I really feel is a slight sting. I land a blow to her ribs with my right when she raises her guard to avoid a blow with my left, she doesn't flinch.

_- This shouldn't be turning me on!_

Ziva was designed for this, her dark cherry wood eyes haven't left my face from the moment we started this bout. It is almost too intimate, the eye contact, the blows, the heavy breathing. I am starting to lose focus, Ziva has landed a lot more blows through my guard, and if I'm not careful she'll knock me out.

"Rule number 2?"

Ziva looks slightly confused for a moment, smiles with a knowing look in her eye, she knows I am trying to distract her.

"Always wear gloves at a crime scene – Rule number 7?"

_- That's my girl!_

"Always be specific when you lie – Rule number 9?"

We return a few more blows, I think for a moment I may have stumped her but she comes right back at me.

"Always carry a knife – Rule number 23?

I burst out laughing.

"Never mess with a Marine's coffee – if you want to live! Rule number 16?"

At this question Ziva grabs my wrist and twists it painfully in on itself and raises her eyebrows at me.

"If someone thinks they have the upper hand, break it! Rule number 12?

I don't know if it was because of that number rule in particular, or if it was years of training kicking in, but I found myself sweeping my foot it a fast aggressive motion towards both of Ziva's legs, the impact resulted in myself and Ziva falling to the mat.

"Never date a co-worker. Rules number 14?"

Ziva was using all of her techniques to re-right herself but to no avail, I weighed more than her and it was inevitable once I had her on the ground. I grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them to the mat above her head to stop her squirming beneath me.

"Bend the line, don't break it!"

I don't know if it was because of the compromising position we were both in, the way Ziva was looking at me with hope in her eyes, the pent-up frustration or the meaning behind the words we had just spoken. Whatever it was I finally gave in.

_- To hell with it!_

I leaned down, Ziva stilled beneath me, and I brought my mouth to her perfectly formed lips, my lips moved against hers, crushing them not out of desire but need, I wanted her because I felt if I let go of her I would be lost. As if I didn't need any encouragement, Ziva moaned beneath me, the vibration instantly made its way down below my waist, she felt my reaction and gasped. I took the parting of her lips as an invitation and forced my tongue in her mouth, her moan that followed was swallowed up by my own in response.

Our tongues massaged each other's, sparring like our whole bodies did just moments before. Ziva arched her back, forcing her body closer against mine. The added friction of her body against mine was causing a strain in my pants so restrictive that it was almost painful. It was my turn to moan in her mouth, she took that as encouragement to continue and was rocking her lower body against me.

_- Holy, Mother! I think I'm going to explode!_

"Oh Ziver . . ."

I said those words out loud, the words sounded almost strangled and if I was in pain, I would quite happily endure this pain again and again. I opened my eyes to see Ziva beneath me, lost in her lustful torment, and I knew in that moment I was never alone.

Her next words to me were my undoing.

"Jethro, don't stop!"

**. . . . .**


	4. Chapter 4 - Don't Stop

**DON'T STOP**

**. . . . .**

I felt powerless yet powerful under his weight. From the moment his hands pinned my own above my head I was instantly turned on. His forceful kisses causing me to shamelessly arch against him just so I can find some friction to relieve the tension building in-between my legs.

I have imagined this scene a hundred times, in a hundred different places yet not once did I imagine what it would be like to feel his response pressing in to the top of my thigh. I rocked against him, trying to feel more of his hardened maleness, Gibbs moaned in to my mouth.

_- Elohim ya'azreni! _

My body feels like it is in hell fire, if this is sin, then god please forgive me, but I will sin again. I notice his lips have left my own, a sudden hole emerges inside me and I feel as if I going to be dragged down in to a pit despair if he doesn't kiss me again.

"Oh Ziver . . ."

His words are like a life-raft bringing me back to shore. For a moment I am nothing but a mass of nerve endings. Then I feel the blackness inside of me taking hold again, I open my eyes and all I see is blue eyes boring in to my own, his face holds an expression I have never seen before -

_- Desire! He wants me just as much as I want him!_

"Jethro, don't stop!"

A sound almost like a growl came from the back of his throat, if I wasn't wet before then there was no doubt about it now. He crushed my lips again, this time taking my bottom lip between his teeth and nipping at it, I bucked against him and I felt his smile against my lips. I was breathing heavy now, sensations bursting from every direction, if he didn't touch me, I was going to cry in frustration.

"Touch me!"

I don't know if it was the desperate plea or my verbal consent that finally kicked started him in to action. He pinned both of my hands with his one, keeping them above my head, in this position my chest was pushed upwards and vulnerable to attack. His free hand was now exploring my face, his thumb brushing across my lips.

I licked his thumb and drew it in to my mouth, he closed his eyes as I began to gently work on his thumb, I wanted to see his eyes again, so I bit down on his thumb pad, crystal blue eyes snapped back in to view.

_- That's better! _

His thumb was replaced by his tongue, telling me in a language only lovers understand that he was in control. His hands brushed across my neck and gently squeezed, I bucked against him again, this time instead of feeling his smile I saw it as he looked down at me from his position of trust.

"Oh Ziver . . ."

_- If two words could finish me, then those words would do it!_

"I'm getting the impression that you like to be in compromising positons . . ."

His hand trails down by chest, feeling and squeezing each breast in turn over the fabric of my tank top. All I can do is whimper in response.

"Your body totally at the mercy of another . . ."

His hand was now underneath my tank top, gliding over my stomach, cupping my bare breasts. His voice, his smell, his touch, the combination was causing my brain to turn in to marshmallow again.

"Yes . . ."

I wanted to say so many things but my brain wasn't functioning properly.

_- Jethro, right now you can tell me to sing the national anthem and I'll do it!_

His chuckle is muffled as his mouth clamps over one of my now exposed breasts.

"Elohim ya'azreni!"

My cry of exaltation, moved him to a new sense of urgency. His hands were everywhere, my breasts, stomach, hips, legs, it was as if he was looking for something on my skin. He manoeuvres us on the mat so we are facing each other, his hands are on my lower back pulling my pelvis towards him. Gibbs starts a trail of kisses from my breasts to my neck, I begin to explore his chest and back underneath his hoodie. His chest is just how I remember it, warm and solid, his muscles straining with every movement he makes.

"Kiss me!"

_- Now there's an order I can't refuse!_

I look him in the eye, I look down towards his lips, they are fuller than usual – who's wouldn't be after that oral assault! I move my head down and as I touch his lips with mine, I pour every ounce of frustration and longing in to that kiss. His muffled moans encourage me to be bolder and I move against him, pelvis against pelvis, trying to find some relief for us both. My hands move down the front of his chest, lower still, until I reach my intended target.

_- Oy va'avoy!_

I trace the outline of hardened maleness against his sweatpants. I know this is all I probably get to see in this room, I know Gibbs, there is a big difference between fondling and actual intercourse in the department's gym.

_- Bend the line, don't break it!_

When he starts nibbling my ear and bites down on the lobe I'm all about ready to blow up the line with many pounds of explosives!

"I'm sorry Ziva, I want this - you so bad, but not here, you deserve much more than a quickie on the gym floor!"

"It's refreshing to hear a man not exaggerate about his sexual prowess!"

Our heavy breathing is broken with his light chuckle. He embraces me tightly and lowers me backwards on to the mat. His mouth smothers my own, more gently this time but still with every ounce of passion. I feel Gibbs's right hand move lower down my body, it comes to a halt when it reaches the apex of my thighs.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to stop being a gentleman, it would be very unchivalrous to leave a lady frustrated and wanting, don't you agree Ziva?"

"I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation as a gentleman, please continue if you must!"

I feel his smile as she kisses me again, his tongue taking control, urging me to submit. His hand slips underneath my training pants, but thank god, not beneath my underwear, I would be unravelled in an instant otherwise. The warmth of his hand seeps through my delicate underwear and I moan in to his mouth. As if he was waiting for this signal, he begins caressing me through my underwear.

"Oh Ziver - you're so wet! I'm beginning to change my mind!"

My laugh is somewhere between a giggle and a moan, his skilled hands perfectly working me towards a higher plain, a height I will quite happily jump from. Gibbs starts move against me, clearly just as worked up and in need of release as I am.

"Jethro, don't stop! Yes – right there!"

"Right here?"

"Yes! Oh Jethro . . ."

"Wait for me Ziver – hold on!"

"I can't. . . Stop . . . No!"

My body had turned in to a bundle of nerve endings, every touch of his body had a direct route to my core. The familiar sensation begins to grow, a tight build up in my stomach spreading down towards my core, I could feel the pressure everywhere, in my ears, behind my eyes, even down towards my toes. It was only a matter of time.

"Ready Ziva? Now!"

He didn't wait for my response, he didn't need to; the last flick of his fingers was the catalyst of my undoing. Both of our cries of ecstasy were drowned out by the other. The build-up of pressure burst in to rays of intense pleasure, my core pulsing with the aftermath. I could feel Gibbs heavy and spent above me.

_- I don't care what other women say, that moment just before he realises he is crushing you with his weight, is the best post act feeling ever!_

He begins to come to his senses and starts to spread his weight on to his elbows, the heaviness on my chest unfortunately eases up. The aftershocks from my orgasm begin to slow leaving only an echo of pleasure in my muscles. Gibbs looks down at me, leaning on his side, clearly enjoying the view.

_- I think I might actually die if I have sex with this man!_

Gibbs leaned down and started to nuzzle my neck, leaving small kisses along my cheekbone towards my ear.

"God you smell amazing! Watermelon and sex. I don't think I could look at a piece of fruit the same again!"

He muffles my laugh with his lips.

**. . . . .**


	5. Chapter 5 - I've Got You

**I'VE GOT YOU**

**. . . . .**

We had only been driving for about five minutes when I look over to the passenger seat, Ziva's soft snores filled the silence of the car. Still in her training gear she nestled herself against the window of the car, a look of peace on her face is reflected in the dark window.

I notice small goose bumps raising from her skin and turn the dial on the heater, I fumble one handed towards the back seat, my blind efforts rewarded when my fingers grasp the softness of my hoodie. I gently place it over her resting form wishing it was the warmth of my body keeping her warm.

_- What a day! What a night!_

My fantasies hadn't even touched the surface of reality. The feel of her body below me, warmth radiating through my clothes, the way her back arches off the ground causing her breasts to stand firmer, her heavy breathing, her whimpers and her moans –

_- Holy, Mother! Her moans, I long to hear them in my ear again! I would happily go deaf if caused by her screams!_

The rest of the drive was uncomfortable, my memories causing a painful strain in my trousers. For the remainder of the journey my only form of company were flashbacks and a symphony of soft snores.

I decide to drive to my house, I pull up on to the drive and quietly open and close the driver's side door. I run up an open the front door, and walk up to Ziva's resting form. Gently I open the passenger's side door, lean over and unfasten her seat-belt, I gather her up in my arms and lift her out of her seat with as little disruption as possible. She stirs in my arms and nestles her head in the crook of my neck.

"Shhhhh – I've got you!"

The scent of watermelon enter my senses and I know I'm lost.

_- Now that I have you I'm not letting you go!_

I carry her through the threshold and up the stairs to the master bedroom and gently place her on my bed. I hear an almost inaudible whimper as I let go as if her body knows we have parted. I go in to my side cabinet to pick out a change of clothes for us both and place them on the bed. I walk in to the on-suite bathroom and run the water for a bath, I rummage through the cabinets for some bath soap, my efforts successful with a small bottle of white musk.

I go back in to the bedroom and quietly go over to Ziva's side of the bed and whisper in her ear.

"Ziver? I have run us bath, I am going to help you get undressed . . ."

"Uh mmmm . . ."

"I'm going to take that as a yes!"

I start with her training shoes and socks and place them under a chair next to my side cabinet. As I start to slide down her training pants she starts to stir, I begin to lift her training vest gently over her head, when the black material is passed over her face I stare in to two dark cherry wood eyes.

The look on her face, which can only be described as trust, forces me to smile and place a small chase kiss on her lips. I continue to fold her clothes and place them on the seat of the chair, as I turn round towards the bed Ziva is sitting up looking at me, her head cocked to the side as if assessing me.

"It's only fair that I get to undress you, no?"

I look along the length of her beautiful body, laying there in only her black underwear, it was not meant to be sexy underwear, practical.

_- She could wear a potato sack and still make that look sexy! _

I needed to be careful with my next words, I didn't want this evening to lead to anything more, not before we have had a talk - but I couldn't pretend like nothing has happened, we could still be intimate without being too physical – right?

"I will never get in the way of good sportsmanship . . ."

I lead the way in to the bathroom and turn off the taps before the bath overfills. I stand in front of the bath waiting for her to walk in to the bathroom. She appears on the doorway and stops, leans her head against the door frame and lets her eyes look me up and down. Her appraisal must have been acceptable because a smile spreads across her face.

"Like what you see?"

"I don't know yet, currently you are too overdressed!"

I can't help but let a chuckle escape me. She walks over to me and places both her hands on my chest and runs them slowly down my rib-cage, round my back and up towards my shoulder blades. For a moment she does nothing, her chin rested on my chest, her eyes looking at my face as if looking for a reaction. Her hands travel down my rib-cage again, this time her thumbs hooking below my grey t-shirt and lifts it up and over my head, I help with getting the t-shirt over my arms as her body is already on tiptoes.

Ziva throws my t-shirt in the corner of the bathroom with clearly no intention of folding it up. When her hands touch my bare skin, I totally forget about the t-shirt!

"Ziver . . ."

"Shhhhh – I've got you!"

My breath hitches as my words are repeated back to me. Her hands trail along my chest and arms as if she is trying to memorize every inch of it. Her soft lips presses on to skin that is marked by old scars. She lingers on my old gunshot wound on my left shoulder and licks it!

_- Holy, Mother! Think other thoughts – A M40A1 Rifle or M24 Sniper Weapon System is a version of the Remington 700 Rifle, it fires 7.62mm NATO round in a - _

"Ziver . . ."

"Shhhhh – I know, I'm just exploring . . ."

She trails little kisses down my chest, abdomen and two on each hip bone as she tugs my sweatpants down towards the floor. She follows my trousers down and as she does so places a hand on my abdomen and pushes me so I get the hint and sit on the edge of the bath.

Ziva removes my trainers, socks and sweatpants in quick succession and stands up. I follow her actions so we are standing face to face, both of us standing bare chested with nothing but our underwear on.

"Now I think we are even, don't you –"

I can't help it, I break her off and kiss her, passionately and full on the mouth, my tongue forcing its way between her lips. She submits to my intrusion and follows the kiss, her body melting in to mine so I have to hold her at the small of her back so she doesn't push us both down on to the floor. I break the kiss off suddenly, which leaves her gasping.

_- Now if I could only bottle up that sound!_

"Now I think we are even!"

It is as if she is pulled from a trance, looks at me square in the eyes, dark cherry wood on blue, and slaps me round the face.

"What was that for?!"

"For turning me on, knowing full well you're not going to see it through!"

I rub my cheek and chuckle. I bend down and pull my grey boxers off, fold them in half and place them on the edge of the towel rail, I walk back towards the bath, slide my legs over the side and lower myself in to the water. The warmth of the bath instantly makes my muscles relax. I close my eyes and when I open them I reach over and grab Ziva's hand –

"Now are you coming in or are you just going to sulk for the remainder of the evening?"

. . . . .


	6. Chapter 6 - Rule Number 6

**RULE NUMBER 6**

**. . . . .**

I forget all about his teasing as he grabs my hand, despite all we have done tonight I feel this simple act is the most intimate. His touch asks for forgiveness and permission all in one fleeting moment. I look in to his face, his trade mark smile lingers on his lips.

_- How can I ever say no to that smile!_

I let go of his hand, for a moment I see what I think was a flicker of fear enter his eyes but I as I begin to remove my underwear that shadow of fear disappears.

_- Did he really think I was going to leave? Oh no Jethro – Now that I have you, you're mine!_

"I'm only coming in because I believe in effective water usage!"

His chuckle echoes in the bathroom. As I fling my underwear towards the rest of the clothes in the corner I can feel his gaze on my body as I straighten up. I take my time sliding my legs over the edge of the bath and slowly lower myself in to the bath so I am sitting in-between his legs.

_- Two can play this game!_

I know he wants to talk about what happened in the gym but that conversation can wait until the morning. Now I think it time to test his famous resolve, a small voice speaks up in my head –

_- I think he can hold out longer than you!_

Gibbs picks up the sponge resting on the side of the bath and lathers it with soap, he then begins to slide the sponge along my left arm, top of neck, then down my right arm. It's a comforting feeling having another person wash you, it is not an act of power per say it is so much more! I know he can see the scars on my back but he doesn't say anything nor does he hesitate when washing the entire surface of it.

"Lean back"

I silently obey his command and lean back in to his chest, resting my head against his shoulder. I look up to look in to his face, I notice his jaw set, his muscles tense but his eyes are relaxed yet focused to the task at hand. I lean up and gently place a kiss on the side of his jaw.

"I don't know who's got the better end of this deal?!"

At the kiss and my words, his jaw relaxes and is replaced with a small smile. He continues to wash me, this time running the sponge over the center of my chest and down my abdomen, he slides the sponge back up towards my breasts, coating them in bubbles so the only parts of my body visible are my light brown nipples.

I could feel his reaction pressing against my lower back. I shifted my position in order to make it a little more comfortable for him but his hands forced me back into my original position.

"Don't move!"

"Has your vocabulary been altered to only two word sentences?"

"Shhhhh . . ."

He continues to wash my front, paying extra attention to my breasts, he changes tact when my nipples harden beneath his touch. The sponge glides down my ribcage and over my abdomen is small rhythmic circles.

_- It is like he has a link straight to my brain!_

I don't think I've told anyone, not even Tony about how much my stomach being gently caressed turns me on! The sponge moves lower, under the water to the apex of thighs and stops.

_- No! Don't stop, keep going!_

I tilt my pelvis forward, hoping he will read in to my intentions, my needs. I feel his chuckle vibrate in his chest behind me. He moves my upper body to the side of the bath so he can lean forward slightly to clean my thighs, calves, feet, everywhere but where I want him to touch me. He switches from my body to his, slowly working the sponge over his upper and lower body. The absence of his hands on my skin causing me moan out loud in frustration.

"Jethro . . ."

My plea was left verbally unanswered. Gibbs leaned back and began to plant small kisses all over the top of back, neck and shoulders, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. As he does this, the sponge and his hand slides under the water, cleaning me in the most intimate way. His actions were not meant to be sexual, just practical, it was over before it even began.

"I'm sorry . . ."

It was barely a whisper but those two simple words stunned me in to silence. Even as he moved behind me and lifted himself out of the water I couldn't even form words to show my disapproval, he grabs a towel from the rail and wraps it round his waist.

_- I've never heard him say sorry before! I didn't even think it was possible!_

"Rule number 6 . . ."

I don't know what made me say it – it just came out. He takes my hand and gently assists me getting out of the water. When both my feet are on the ground he turns me so I am facing the bath, Gibbs then begins to wrap the softest towel I have ever felt around my body, as his hands reach round to the front, he pins my hands in to place and presses his body against my back. I feel his nose rub along the back of my neck and I hear him inhale and exhale a long steady breath.

"You are my weakness, Ziver"

I turn round in his arm, so we are face to face, well face to chest in my case. I gently place a kiss in the centre of his chest and just stand there in his embrace, our actions speaking louder than our words ever could.

After what seems like an eternity he starts to move reluctantly out of our embrace. I follow his gaze towards the window and notice the first rays of the new day through the clouded window.

"Come, it has been a long day and we should try and get some sleep"

At this moment my body seems to betray me and a yawn escapes my mouth, I nod in agreement and follow him in to the bedroom. He stops at the end of the bed and begins to dry himself, for a moment all I do is watch him carry out this mundane task. He pulls up a pair of blue chequered lounge pants over his legs and snaps the elastic waistband in to place. He begins to pull a white t-shirt over his head when I grab his wrist to halt its progress.

"No! Keep it off – please, I want to feel you!"

He cocks he head to one side, looks at me for a moment and nods. He begins to fold the t-shirt up and places it back in to his side cabinet. When he walks over to me, he releases my towel and lets it drop to the floor, his blue eyes trail up and down my body twice and then he follows the towel down to the floor. On his knees he grabs the towel and slides it along my legs, drying any water droplets still remaining on my skin. This slow progress is continued all the way up my body, when I get the impression he thinks I am suitably dried off, he takes a pair of black boxer shorts off the bed and places them open at my feet.

"Step . . ."

Silently I lift my feet one at a time in to the boxer shorts, his hands trail up my skin slowly until they reach my hips. He plants a long soft kiss where the waistband meets my skin.

"Keep that up and I'll need another bath!"

He chuckles in to my belly.

_- Elohim ya'azreni! How I love that chuckle! It is even better when it vibrates on my skin!_

He lifts an old grey NIS t-shirt from the bed and holds it up to my face.

"Up . . ."

Again I obey his commands and raise my arms in the air, his hands gently places my arms through the sleeves, his fingers trail down my ribcage and pulls the t-shirt down over my head and I can't help but smile.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking you must have been given barbie dolls as a child because you are really good at this!"

He smiles a sad smile and kisses me at the top of my head.

"Now – get in before I tackle you in to the mattress, I used to be good at that as a child too!"

I raise my eyebrows in both surprise and interest, laugh in to his chest but move hurriedly to the right side of the bed.

_- I look forward to you tackling me one day Jethro – _

As I begin to move he grabs my wrist, I start to think that I may have been too slow and he's following his threat through.

"Nah uh! The rights side's mine, you're on the left!"

"Yes! Sir!"

With a mock salute I move towards the left side of the bed, he swats by behind sharply which makes me jump, a small exclamation escapes my mouth. I turn round to see his face, now a picture of delight with his wide open-mouthed smile.

"Be careful what you wish for Ziver . . ."

The way he elongates my name like that causes my mind to travel down so many different avenues, so much promise in an unfinished sentence. The clean boxers I now have on are already damp and not from the bath.

_- This is going to be a long night!_

. . . . .


	7. Chapter 7 - Stronger Together

**STRONGER TOGETHER**

**. . . . .**

I knew she was having as much trouble sleeping as I was. Still unaccustomed to my sleeping habits it was easy to pretend I was asleep, If she knew I was faking she didn't pull me up on it. After a time her breathing evened out and her soft snores filled the room, her head resting on my bicep and her right hand resting on my chest.

I place my hand gently over hers and think back over the day's events. The collision in the hall way, the blushing in the car, the case, the gym, the bath – I groan out loud.

_- Did that really happen all in one day?!_

The bath was the first time I got to explore her body properly, every curve and mound, perfect in its formation. The dark honey coloured tint of her skin, her coffee coloured nipples peeking out of the water, the darkened areas of skin on her back slightly raised, tokens from that bastard Saleem.

I clench both of my hands and instantly regret it as Ziva stirs next to me. I release her hand and remain as still as I can hoping she will return to her peaceful state. It doesn't take long before her soft snores return to their normal rhythm.

_- I am so glad I took that bastard out! My only regret was I couldn't make his pain last longer!_

I close my eyes and slow my breathing down to match hers, I let the memories of this evening wash over me until the darkness surrounds me.

My eyes begin to flutter open, the front of my body feels really warm like it is in front of a fire and I can't move the fingers on my right hand. My eyes finally focus on the scene in front of me, Ziva laying asleep in front of me snuggled against my frame, her head resting on my right arm.

_- Well that explains why I can't move my fingers!_

My response to this compromising and intimate position is felt below my waist.

_- I can't wait to bury myself inside you!_

At that thought there is no mistaking my body's intentions to follow that idea through. I gently move my right arm from under her sleeping form and slowly slide myself off of the bed, removing myself from the temptation in front of me. I decide to go downstairs and prepare some breakfast.

After a short while, I return to the bedroom with a tray of scrambled eggs and bacon, toast and a pot of coffee. When I enter the bedroom Ziva is asleep on her back, the covers tanged in-between her legs, the grey t-shirt I lent her raised just above her ribcage revealing her taut honey coloured stomach.

_- Holy, Mother! What are you trying to do to me?!_

_- Screw it!_

I place the breakfast tray on the side table next to the bed and crawl on to the bed. I place my lips on the edge of the waistband of her boxers and start kissing every inch of exposed skin of her stomach. I trail my hands up along her ribcage and slide them underneath her t-shirt, finding my destination I start to knead her breasts gently.

Ziva starts to stir from her sleep, uncontrolled moans leave her lips and her legs start to run along the length of the bed. I know she is truly awake when both her hands rest on the top of my head.

"I hope you mean to continue what you have started, otherwise I would of have been better off remaining in my dreams, the Jethro in my sleep never leaves me wanting!"

"Is that so? Well please continue fair maiden – to sleep per chance to dream!"

Her laugh vibrates through her chest down in to her stomach and I kiss it one more time, before moving up her body to cover her lips with mine. Her lips move against mine with fierce intentions, her tongue parting my lips, trying to gain control of the kiss.

I break away, gasping for air, my manhood leaving now doubt to what power she has over me.

"I hope you're hungry, I've made breakfast"

"You've read my mind! I'm definitely hungry but not for food!"

She grabs the back of my head with one hand and restarts the same crushing kiss that has my head forgetting all about scrambled eggs and bacon, when her other hand reaches down and cups my manhood I forget all about the coffee.

_- Well almost anyway!_

I place my hands gently on her arms and push her off me down on to the bed, both of us gasping for air, her head leaning off the mattress still trying to gain contact with my lips.

"Ziva! I promise when we eat and have talked about – about us I will never leave you wanting again, well not unless you want me to . . ."

A sigh escapes her and her body relaxes in to the mattress, I know now that I have got her full attention. I let go of her arms and move so I am sitting against the headboard of the bed, I gather the breakfast tray in my hands and place it carefully over my legs. Ziva lifts her body off of the bed, sits crossed legged facing me and the tray.

"I know what you are worried about Jethro, it has been the same for me for the past – I don't know twelve months. Scared to make the first move, any move that would betray my true feelings, and have those feeling rejected back at you with a hurricane force!"

She looks at directly into my eyes, her guard down and her heart open, waiting for me to respond.

"Rule number 16 . . ."

"Never date a co-worker? Oh Gibbs! I am going to throw one of your own rules back at you now – Rule number 14, bend the line don't break it! So don't date me, just fuck -"

I grab her wrist to silence her.

"Ziva! Don't talk like that! You are so much more that all that, you deserve so much more that that!

She lowers her head, an outsider may think that it was because of embarrassment, but not with Ziva, it was because she never thinks herself worthy of something other than a physical connection, a trained killer is not given the option to love.

"I know it is not because of the agency, they have an informing policy, but it is not prohibited to have inter-agency relationships. What do think will happen it we break one your rules?"

I can't answer her question. I remain silent.

"Damn it Gibbs!"

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and starts to get off the bed. I quickly reach for her wrist, causing the breakfast tray to rattle dangerously on my lap. She turns to looks at me, her dark cherry wood eyes boring their way in to my soul.

_- Breathe. Focus. Breathe – _

"I'm afraid – I'm afraid I'll let the team down. I'm afraid you'll get hurt!"

I look down in to the breakfast plate unable to look at her after my revelation.

I feel the mattress shift as she moves on the bed. Her hands come in to view and move the breakfast tray on to the side table. She moves her right leg over my waist and straddles me. I feel her hands on either side of my face, a shadow falls over me as she places her forehead on to mine.

"Oh Jethro . . . Your rules are not _that _powerful! How many times do you need history to repeat itself? You, Me, Tony, McGee – We are stronger when we are together! It is only when we feel alone do we create situations where we inadvertently hurt each other!"

I tilt my head up so I can see her face, her pleading eyes telling me in a silent language that _this _will all be ok.

"We don't have to broadcast anything just yet. Let's just see if this goes anywhere, if our feelings are more than physical. We are both grown up enough to keep this from interfering with our work. Just know this Jethro, I'm in this for long game!"

She leans in to kiss my forehead, a gesture of fondness and carefulness, she doesn't want to force me in to a decision that I am not comfortable with. I change her intended target my tilting my head backwards.

"Don't try and distract me Jethro! Talk to me . . ."

"Kiss me! I – I don't want to feel – alone anymore!"

It feels like at the same moment we are both holding our breath. She places her hands on my shoulders and leans down to kiss my forehead, each closed eyelid in turn and finally my lips. Our lips were barely touching at first, then she deepened the kiss, our lips joining and dancing to their own rhythm.

I run my hands up inside her t-shirt, feeling her breasts, her nipples already hardened from our previous encounter need no more encouragement. I let my hands roam round her back and I lean forward, causing her to rest her weight against my hands. I tilt my pelvis forward, grinding myself against her, my manhood eager to claim what I have been fantasising about for months.

As she breaks away from our kiss, panting and breathless she says something I wasn't expecting.

"So how about those eggs?!"

**. . . . .**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Trade Off

**A TRADE OFF**

**. . . . .**

As I lean over towards the breakfast tray, still breathless from our kiss, I hear him groan in frustration.

"Oh how the chairs have moved!"

Gibb's full belly laugh, rarely heard, fills the room.

"Tables have turned – how the tables have turned!"

_- Zevel! Damn American idioms! _

"Whichever way the furniture has gone – it is still frustrating, no?"

At this comment I feel his hands slide down to my waist, his fingers applying a little more pressure around my waist than necessary. He pulls me down on to his pelvis, grinding it in to me so I can feel his hardened maleness.

"It's frustratingly hard . . ."

Now it was my turn for a full belly laugh.

"Oh you didn't just say that!"

I lean back towards the breakfast tray, the thin layer of material between my legs a poor barrier of protection against his growing frustration. I pick up a fork and load up some of the scrambled eggs from the plate, I place the eggs in my mouth and let them melt on my tongue.

_- Oy va'avoy! These eggs are fantastic!_

"Mmmmm . . ."

He continues to grind against me, the feeling a perfect mix of pleasure and pain, pain because you want so much more than the pleasure you are actually getting. I do my best to ignore his movements and pick up another forkful of eggs, I turn the fork round and place it on his lips. Gibbs opens up his mouth and takes the fork and the eggs in to his mouth, chews and swallows all without taking his blue eyes off of my face.

_- Who knew eating eggs would turn me on so much!_

"Can I have some coffee too?"

His slow smile tells me he knows exactly what he's doing. I put the fork down and pick up the coffee mug, I take a small gulp of the brown liquid and swallow it, and then an idea forms in my head. I take another mouthful of the warm coffee and place the mug back down. I lean forward and place my lips against his, he opens his mouth and I let the coffee trickle down. A few drops miss his lips and I slowly lick the liquid off of his chin.

"Mmm – Can I have my coffee delivered to me this way every morning?"

"I'll trade that request for an orgasm every morning"

"Deal!"

I'm suddenly rolled on to my back, Gibbs pinning me down with his pelvis and he roughly pulls the t-shirt over my head. He leans down, the weight of his body forcing me further in to the mattress and kisses me full on the mouth, his mouth begins to move lower down my body. I feel his hands and lips all over my neck, breasts, rib-cage and stomach. I feel his fingers tug at my boxers and slide them down my legs, I help him remove them by kicking them off my feet. He places a kiss on my bare mound and nibbles at my taut skin, I buck in to his mouth arching my back off the mattress. I look down and see him comfortably kneeling between my legs, he blows all over my bare skin until I can't stand it anymore. I am about to scream in frustration when his tongue finds my sweet spot –

"Elohim ya'azreni! Yes . . ."

I feel him smile against my lips, his breath hot against my skin. His tongue, wet and skillful continues to work me in to a writhing mess. The familiar sensation begins to grow, a tight build up in my stomach spreading down towards my core, I could feel the pressure everywhere –

"Mmmm . . . Yes . . . Ahh"

I move my hands and place them over my breasts and squeeze, rolling my hands in rough circles, my thumbs brushing against my nipples. The only thing I hear is my heavy breathing, the only thing I feel is his hot tongue flicking against my core –

"Oh . . . God!

He slides his fingers in to me, slowly at first, my breath temporarily caught in my mouth, as he starts to pump his fingers inside me my breathing turns in to shallow pants.

"Yes . . . Yes . . . Please!"

I feel the pressure build up inside me, my orgasm in reaching distance, then all of a sudden it stops. I am about to open my eyes to see why he has stopped when I feel a sudden resistance at the entrance of my core, then there was a split second of pain quickly replaced by a sense of fullness and bliss.

"Fuck! Yes . . ."

Gibbs covers my mouth with his, swallowing my pleasure. He holds his position just for a moment, his hardened maleness a pillar of molten rock inside me.

"Holy, Mother! So tight . . . Yes!"

He talks without his lips leaving mine and begins to move inside me. I meet each thrust over and over again, the sound of our breathing and flesh on flesh fills the room. I cross my feet and move them up his legs, the change of angle causing me to gasp.

"More . . ."

It is the only word I can manage but he seems to understand every unspoken word lost in my incoherent thoughts. He kisses me roughly, I bite down on his bottom lip, pulling it away from his face with grin on my face. His eyes seem to darken to a sapphire blue colour, when I let go of his lip a knowing smile is left on his face.

"Oh you wanna play like that do you?!"

I try to buck against him answering his question. He thrusts a little harder causing me to cry out loud.

"Yes!"

He looks at me directly in the eyes and performs duplicate thrust.

"Yes . . . More!"

He grabs both of my hands and forces them above my head, he pins them with one hand and with the other he grabs the headboard and thrusts in to me causing me to move up the mattress with its force.

"Ahhh . . . Mmmm"

"I know what you need . . ."

With those words, he thrusts again and bites down on my earlobe.

"Ssssss! Elohim ya'azreni!"

He relentlessly thrusts inside me, repeatedly until I feel myself climbing towards that higher plain, the pressure building up between my ears. All I can think about is his next thrust, everything else has turned in to a blur of colours.

"Yes . . . Yes! Ani gommeretz . . . Ani gommeretz!

"Now Ziver – Now!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

I hear Gibbs voice a guttural groan on his final thrust of his pelvis. He holds me in this final embrace, his mouth open on my shoulder, until he stops shaking above me. His body weight presses me in to the mattress and I smile inside. I feel his cock twitch inside me as he begins to withdraw from my core, my body still sensitive from his onslaught convulses.

"Oh God . . ."

"Really – Round two already?!"

"God no! I think I'm about to have a cardiac arrest"

Our lips meet, slowly and more gently this time, our tongues massaging one another's until our breaths even out and are heartbeats return to safer levels.

He let's go of my hands and gently rubs each wrist, I have a feeling that there will be a high possibility that I will have some bruises to remind me of this moment. He kisses me one more time and rolls over on the bed so we are both facing the ceiling.

Silence – the perfect compliment after sex. If someone has to ask how was it for you? Or how amazing was that? – Then they really haven't got a clue!

I turn on my side and run my hand along his chest, I place my lips on his shoulder and kiss his skin softly.

"No need to thank me Ziva, the pleasure was all mine!"

I scoff in to his shoulder and lift myself up and straddle his now naked form. I pull my hairband out and let my hair fall around my shoulders. I place my hands flat on his chest and lean forward so my hair forms a brown curtain around our faces.

I let my nose rub against the side of his face then lean in to kiss him and as he raises he head I quickly pull away. I repeat the process twice before I kiss him squarely on the mouth, savouring his taste, the smell of old spice, sawdust and sex surrounding my senses.

"Well if you insist the pleasure was all yours I think we need to even the score, don't you?"

At these words I reach down in-between my legs and begin to ease the growing ache rebuilding at my core.

**. . . . .**


	9. Chapter 9 - Tamed Not Broken

**TAMED NOT BROKEN**

**. . . . .**

The weekend past without much incident. Ziva left late Saturday afternoon after much exploring and score keeping. She had planned a night to the Opera which she would not cancel despite – what did she say? Oh yeah, that's it! – "your very good use of page 57".

_- I really must ask her what that meant!_

In her absence I was able to think about what transpired between us and the possible consequences of our actions. My new project was my companion during these moments, my thoughts entwined with the wood, it seemed with every smoothed out grain my fears dissipated with it.

_- We are stronger together!_

**. . . . .**

I woke to the alarm signalling the start of a new working week, I rolled over to silence the high pitched shrill echoing throughout the room.

_- Oy va'avoy! That was some dream!"_

After a few deep breaths, I regained control not only of my wits but of my racing heartbeat pounding inside my chest. The only thing that didn't return to normal was the dull ache of desire now burning at my core.

Just like my dream, I pretend my hand is Gibbs's tongue, exploring my breasts, stomach and inner thighs. I feel my own juices as I slip my fingers along my sensitive folds. As I manipulate my sweet spot I remember how he slipped his fingers in to me, the weight of his body on top of mine, and the feel of his thrusts as he filled me almost to breaking point.

I was so close to release, my body a hot and writhing mess, but no matter what I did physically or what images I recalled to my mind, my release was just out of reach.

"Arghhh!"

With this final cry I stopped.

_- What has he done to me!_

Frustrated and worked up, I get up and head towards the shower.

_- This is going to be a long day!_

**. . . . .**

After my morning meeting with Director Vance I head back down towards the bullpen, as always I stop short of entering so I can overhear the conversation between the team.

"How was the Opera, Ziva?"

"How did you – of course – It was beautiful and overwhelming as always. Thank you for asking Tony"

"Dare I ask how your weekend was?"

"Well to paraphrase from you 'beautiful and overwhelming' was personified in the form of a 5ft 8, leggy blonde who was last year's runner up for Miss America"

"Are you losing your touch Tony? Tut Tut! – I thought second place was so beneath you?"

_- Oh Ziva, even I can tell you just opened yourself up here!_

"Well if a certain 5ft 7 Israeli was to finally succumb to my charms I would quite happily have her beneath me!"

Her soft laugh fills the room.

"Oh Tony – Let's get one thing straight, of all the positions I'll be in, beneath you wouldn't be one of them . . ."

Tony's silence causes me to chuckle. Despite my 'inner man' telling me to be jealous of this little sparring match, I am secretly pleased that the dynamics of the team still remain the same.

I straighten up my face and walk in to the bullpen to shouts of "Morning Boss!"

"Morning! – Continue with your reports, the Director has nothing new for us today"

I sit down at my desk, place my gun in my drawer and turn the computer on.

From the corner of my eye I see Ziva walking towards my desk with a coffee holder.

"Morning Gibbs, would you like some coffee?"

Her face is deadpan, but her eyes are recalling the last time she offered me coffee, and I feel my manhood twitch in remembrance.

"Thank you Ziva!"

I remove the coffee cup out of the holder and take a sip of the sweet dark nectar, never once taking my eyes of her. I see her dark cherry wood eyes open wide in response to my subtle defiance to her seduction. As I lick a small drop of coffee from the side of the cup, I see her throat swallow down a controlling gulp of air.

"You're welcome Gibbs"

As she walks back over to her desk I notice she is as tight as a coiled spring.

_- Who are you and what have you done with the real Ziva?_

I make a mental note to myself to ask her if, and when, we have a moment alone together.

"McGee! When you have a moment I would like to see the finished report on the Smith Case"

"On it Boss!"

**. . . . .**

I am so worked up, I can't concentrate. Gibbs has picked me up on several occasions on misspelt reports, crime scene photos in incorrect case files.

_- Get a grip, David! One orgasm denial and your useless!_

"Ziva? Ziva are you listening?!"

I am snapped out of my own torturous mind to see both Tony and McGee looking at me with embarrassed faces, while Gibbs is looking at me sternly, anger radiating from every pore.

"Am I boring you Ziva?"

"Oh would you give it a rest – "

I don't know what made me say it, it just came out. Both Tony and McGee were now looking at me as if I had two heads. I didn't dare look at Gibbs, knowing his gaze would freeze me to this very spot.

"Ziva – Conference Room – NOW!"

_- Zevel! Now I'm in for it! Breathe. Focus. Breathe – _

I follow Gibbs in to the elevator.

**. . . . .**

I press the emergency button and the elevator stops. I am so disappointed I can't even imagine what I am about to say to her. I turn my body so that I can see her, she continues to face the elevator doors, her head down. I take a deep breath and I am about to bring my onslaught when two dark cherry wood eyes look at me and she begins to talk.

"Gibbs that was totally out of line, I'm sorry! I know I said we can do this without it interfering with our work but trust me this has nothing to with what happened between us"

"Then tell me what has gotten in to you Ziva?"

She looks back to the floor. I feel the frustration rise up in me again!

"Damn it Ziva! Tell –

"I couldn't cum!"

Her response silences me.

_- Did she just say what I thought she just said?_

"What did you say?"

She looks to the floor again and takes a deep breath. I remain silent and wait until she composes herself.

"I said 'I couldn't cum!'. I dreamt about you last night and when I woke up I tried to release all my built up tension, but no matter what I did, I couldn't cum! I can't concentrate because when I look at you I'm reminded of times when I could cum. I'm sorry, I am just worked up and frustrated. You have broken me!"

_- Holy, Mother! I didn't expect that!_

I can feel my body's reaction to her revelation, the strain against my trousers tightening under my growing manhood. I am turned on by the power I now hold over this beautiful and strong woman and overwhelmed with the knowledge she had entrusted with me.

I push her back against the elevator, my front flushed against her back, as much as my erection will allow. I gently kiss the back of her neck, my hands exploring over her clothes, kneading and palming both her breasts.

"Mmmm Jethro . . . Don't stop!"

I nibble her ear and whisper seductively in to it –

"Oh no Ziver . . . I have not broken you, I have only tamed you. Your body belongs to me now, it yearns for me. You can't cum simply because I have not told you to. Your body responds only to me because it knows who commands it"

Ziva rubs her back against me, her ass grinding against my painful erection, her hands pull my head towards her lips and I take what is so willingly offered.

_- Holy, Mother! I've missed this! I will never get enough of her!_

I break away from the kiss, knowing full well whatever happens now, needs to happen quickly and under my control.

"Stop!"

Her body stills beneath me. Her dark cherry wood eyes filled with longing and surprise. I shake my head telling her without words that I am not stopping this altogether and the smile that she returns to me is full of relief.

"Oh I wouldn't smile just yet Ziver . . . Place both your hands flat on the wall. Good girl! Now bend at the waist, that's it, lower . . . Perfect!"

I run my hands along her smooth legs, all the way up past the boundary of her black pencil skirt, I stop when I get to the apex of her thighs. I mirror my movements on to the other leg, this time lifting her skirt all the way, resting it on the small of her back.

I now have a fantastic view of her ass, covered modestly with a black thong. I groan inwardly.

_- How did I get so lucky?_

I knead the mounds of her ass until she is squirming, this doesn't take long, I know she's ready but I make sure just in case. I gently place a finger in to her core, with her juices coating it, it slips straight in knuckle deep.

Her moans fill the elevator and she pushes off the wall with her hands trying to control the rhythm of my hand. I remove my finger instantly and give her short slap on her buttocks. Her shocked gasp is filled with much more than surprise.

"I told you to place your hands flat on the wall! You have tested my patience long enough! I am going to give you five strokes for your insubordination today and then I am going to fuck you from behind. Tell me that you understand . . ."

I hear her clearing her lust filled throat, she replies in a strong accented voice.

"I understand"

_- Holy, Mother! That voice could make me cum alone!_

"Now you must be quiet Ziver - Otherwise we might get caught before I can make you cum!"

I take her silence for understanding and consent. I unzip my trousers and pull my manhood free of its confinement. The sound of my zipper seemed to have sent Ziva in to another round of squirming.

As the first stroke made contact with her skin, she stopped squirming, the only sound to escape he was an intake of breath.

"One"

I gently kissed the spot on her skin where my hand struck, she seemed to jump at this delicate gesture, this forced me to use all of my self-control to keep from laughing out loud. I smiled against her skin.

I repeated this process after strokes two, three and four. The skin of her ass now a gorgeous pink colour.

"Five!"

This time I quickly moved the delicate fabric of her thong to the side and entered her core with one fluid thrust. We both moaned in unison.

"Fuck! Yes . . ."

She repeats the exclamation she saves only for when I enter her. I grasp her hips and thrust in to her again, ensuring she feels my entire length.

"Now – How about that orgasm? Ready Ziva?"

Her reply is a mixture of incoherent sounds. I grab both of her hands, careful not to make her fall. I place them at the small of her back.

Knowing the only thing that is holding her up is my manhood, nearly makes me explode on the spot.

"Jethro . . ."

My name hangs in the air as I cut her words off with another thrust. I can feel her hot muscles tightening around my manhood –

"Ahh . . . Ziva! Yes!"

As I repeatedly thrust in to her core, the sounds of our flesh meeting echoes around the elevator, I know she is using every ounce of control to stop herself from screaming, I give her a reprieve by placing my hand around her mouth.

All I can make out are muffled sounds of "Yes, Yes, Yes!" and "Elohim ya'azreni!"

"Wait for me Ziva!"

As her muscle clench around me like a hot vice, I feel me balls tighten up. I let go of her hands -

"Hold on Ziva!

She places her hands back against the wall of the elevator, pushing herself back on to me, meeting each thrust I give her.

"Holy . . . Now Ziva - Now!"

As she screams into my hand, I feel that hot feeling go through my manhood as I release in to her, as she spasms around me I bite down on her shoulder, the only way I know that will silent my cries of ecstasy.

For a moment the only sound is that of our heavy breathing. As I gently pull out of her core, Ziva falls on to her knees utterly spent.

_- Holy, Mother! I wish I had a camera!_

I reach into my pocket for a handkerchief and kneel down behind her, I place gentle kisses on her neck as I slowly clean between her legs, her over sensitive folds causing her to shudder as I do so. I get to my feet again and turn her cheek to face me.

"Now be a good girl and clean me up!"

She smiles a knowing smile and wraps her lips around my manhood. Her moans vibrating along my length causes me to shut my eyes. After a few enthusiastic attempts I hold her shoulders to stop her from continuing.

"Tuck me away . . ."

She grasps my manhood and gently places it in to my trousers, carefully she fastens my zipper all the way to the top and finishes my placing a soft kiss against my closed zip.

I take both of her hands and help her to stand up so we are facing each other, I take in her beautiful face and my heart melts with the look of trust shown in those dark cherry wood eyes.

"Ziva, Ahuvati . . ."

Her face flashes with recognition before my lips crashes on to hers.

**. . . . .**


End file.
